The Secret Origins Of The Amazing Deema
Plot When Gabiaxy and AJupiter gets stuck in the museum after it closes in the night.A janitor told them a story about the Mystical and Amazing Deema. Trivia The Amazing Deema’s origins was revealed in this episode Cast # Angelina Wahler as Deema # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Alina Foley as Leah # Andrew Sabiston as Chandler # Ava Preston as Gabiaxy/The Avenger # Kyle Harrison Breitkopf as AJupiter # Terry McGurrin as The Janitor # Denise Oliver as Deema’s Mom/Kima’s Mom # Carlos Diaz as Deema’s Dad/Kima’s Dad # Brian Stepanek as The Genie # Scott McCord as Monastery Person # Sam Vincent as Kima Do-No-Gooder Transcript Act 1 (The episode starts off at New York City in the future.They’re looking at the Amazing Deema exhibit.) * Museum Tourist: “Popular in the late 20th century.The Amazing Deema was the last and most unique of all mythological heroes.According to the legend.She was a figure of great mystery.Her true origin was never revealed.” * Gabiaxy: “Kinetic gear.Is that really The Amazing Deema’s costume.” * Museum Tourist: “Not quite.These are props from an immensely successful cartoon series based on Deema‘s mythic exploits.A mask the latter was reputed to have on her the whole time has never been found.We now know that the people who watched these exploits had much smaller mindpans than our own.Which is no doubt.The reason they became extinct.” (Gabiaxy rushed to the trapdoor chairs that Deema had used a lot of times.) * AJupiter: “Gabiaxy.You’re not supposed to touch anything.” * Gabiaxy: “Just think.The Amazing Deema herself sat in these chairs.” * AJupiter: “Well.According to the museum guide.It was just an actor portraying Deema the myth.” * Gabiaxy: “Yeah.And what if that’s really wrong and there we’re really heroes.” * AJupiter: “Hero worship reflects the worships’ feeling of inadequacy, insecurity, inability and...” * Gabiaxy: “Who Are you Calling inadequacy, insecurity and...” (Before Gabiaxy could finish.She pushed a button and the chairs spun around and Gabiaxy and AJupiter got trapped on the other side.) * Both: “Whoa.” * Gabiaxy: “Alright.What’s going on here.Somebody get us out of here.Our attorney will hear about this.” (That night.The museum closed and a Janitor was cleaning the museum with motion cleaning supplies.) * Act 2 (The guppies had just gotten in the GuppyFlyer.The Avenger had recently gave Deema a cape and a mask so she could look the part.) * Deema: “Thanks for the mask and cape Avengie.” * The Avenger: “Well.You know what they say.Went in doubt accessorize the part.Look.There he is.” * Deema: “Careful.Don’t get within the range of his gun.” * The Avenger: “Don’t worry.This craft was designed to withstand any assault.” (A beam hits the GuppyFlyer and it got burnt to smithereens.) * Zach: “Except laserlight.” * Leah: “Have we forgotten to say that.” * All: (Screaming). (The screen fades to black as they continue falling.) Act 3 (The Screen opens up to Deema, Zach, Leah, Chandler and the Avenger falling down and they landed in a vat of Coo-Coo-Cola.) * Deema: (Coughs). * Zach: (Coughs). * Leah: (Coughs). * Chandler: (Coughs). * Zach: “What just happened.” * Leah: “What have we just landed in.” * Chandler: “Oh no.” * Zach: “What is it Chandler.” * Leah: “What have we just landed in.” * Chandler: “It’s Coo-Coo-Cola.” * Both: (Gasps). * Deema: (Gasps)“The Avenger.Where’s the Avenger.” * The Avenger: (Coughs)“Deema.Help.” (A little while later.Deema carried The Avenger and Zach, Leah and Chandler followed Deema out of the Coo-Coo-Cola factory.) * The Avenger: “Oh.This is it.This is the end.” * Zach: “I can’t believe it.” * Leah: “Me neither.” * Chandler: “Oh.Don’t say that Avenger.” * The Avenger: “I’m finished.” * Deema: “It’s all over.” * The Avenger: “Oh and one more thing.” * Zach: “What.” * Leah: “What is it.” * The Avenger: “Deema(Coughs)You’ve got to take over for me.You’ve got to become a crime fighter Guppy Scout.Goodbye.” * Deema: “There can never be a Mysterious Masked Avenger of Evil like the Mysterious Masked Avenger of Evil.” * The Avenger: “That’s right.But.There’s a new crime fighter Guppy Scout in town and her name is The Amazing Deema.Farewell hero.” * All: (Gasping). * Deema: “She’s gone.” * Chandler: “Are you sure.” * Zach: “Are you really sure.” * Leah: “Are you really really really sure.” * Deema: “Yeah.” * Chandler: “No.Now they’ll never be a cartoon series based on a mythic exploits.And what’s worse.I’m out of a job.” (Zach, Leah, Chandler and Deema looked at passed out The Avenger.AJupiter and Gabiaxy are teary about that part.) * Category:Episodes Category:The Adventures Of Deema,Zach and Leah